


Aes Sídhe

by MrsAlwaysWrite



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Coccham Squad - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Irish Language, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Love at First Sight, Sihtric is a little shit, Uhtred is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlwaysWrite/pseuds/MrsAlwaysWrite
Summary: Finan stumbles upon a beautiful woman in the forest. Before he can find out who she is, she vanishes. Can he find her again or will she only be a memory for him to cherish? Was she even real or one of the aes sídhe?
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Female Character(s), Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for The Last Kingdom fandom.   
> Please let me know what you think.   
> I love this show and am so excited to write for it. 
> 
> In regards to the title: from my understanding (which could be very wrong), an aes sídhe is an Irish term for a supernatural race in Irish and Scottish mythology, similar to fairies or elves.

Finan rose from his spot near the campfire. The sun had not yet set but Uhtred decided to make camp early. Not that Finan was complaining. They had been riding hard for days, heading back to Wintanceaster with news for King Alfred. 

"Where are you off to?"

Finan glanced over at Osferth, who was laying on his side across from the campfire. "I'm going to wash my hands."

"You'll need to wash more than your hands to not smell like a pig sty." 

"Oi! What was that, baby monk?" Finan tossed his blanket at the lad, the others around the fire smiling. "Do not lament my absence too much!" He started walking towards the nearby creek, away from their campsite. 

"What would we miss? Life is quieter without you."

"I HEARD THAT, SIHTRIC!" 

The sound of laughter followed the Irishman as he carefully made his way down the steep bank to the creek. Only a few paces of rocky sand separated the creek from the steep bank, which surrounded and kept the creek easily hidden. The last of the sunlight peeked through the trees all around. The forest was quiet, the only noises were the bubbling creek and the distant sound of those still around the campfire. 

They had decided to camp above and some paces from the creek. It would have been impossible to maneuver the horses down the steep banks and being camped above allowed them to stand watch unencumbered. The only downfall was having to carry water up for the horses. Yet having watched Osferth douse himself when he tripped was worth it. The memory still made Finan chuckle. 

Dropping down the last part of the steep bank, he moved to the edge of the creek. The small rocks and sand gave way under his boots. He splashed the cool water over his face and hands then took a moment to watch the droplets fall from his beard back into the creek. If the water had been deeper, he would have stripped down to fully cleanse himself. Alas, it was too shallow but even just cleaning what he could felt refreshing from the dust and sweat of the road. 

With a sigh, he allowed the memories he venomously ignored to come forth. This place, the creek bed and the trees, the stillness and the sunlight...it reminded him of a favorite spot from his childhood. Where his brother and himself would sneak away to go looking for faerie mounds or kelpies, much to their mother's dismay. A lighter time. An easier time...before betrayal. 

Harshly, he shoved the memories back and closed the lid on them. It did no good to think about them. He was here now. He was happy here. Uhtred was a brother he was bonded to and would readily give his life for. Sihtric and even Osferth were like younger brothers he looked out for. Clapa was a good friend. It was better he was here. 

A soft plop in the water made him look up. He knew it was most likely an animal coming to drink or a rock sliding to cause the sound but long years of being a warrior and always on alert forced him to constantly be aware of his surroundings. 

What he saw forcibly drew the breath from his lungs in a gasp. 

A woman knelt on a large stone, several paces away and across the creek from him. With one hand dipped in the water making slow circles, she watched the ripples as if lost in thought. Her hair was draped over one shoulder, a yellow kingcup flower tucked behind her ear. With her face exposed, her ethereal beauty was on full display for him to bare witness to. There was nothing about her that would not cause the darkest envy in other women and the strongest lust in all men. She was beauty incarnate. A creature not of this world. 

He was unable to remove his eyes, nor move or call out, spellbound to only her. 

Suddenly she looked up and locked eyes with him. A noose around his neck would have had less of a binding hold on him. Her eyes both pierced and soothed his soul. Her very being a vision that summoned him as a man possessed. Yet he could not move nor break her enchantment. They stared at one another; eyes locked from across the creek. 

Ever so slowly she stood up and it was only then he took into account what she was wearing. A thin, white shift covered her, but with the fading sunlight behind her, it was almost transparent. Her outline and curves caressed by the fabric, an enticement and illusion. Never had he witnessed a woman more perfect. 

"Are...are you alright, my lady?" His words broke the spell, his tongue finally recalled how to function. But as soon as the words were released, he would have given anything to return them. 

After one slow blink of those captivating eyes, she fled. Moving as silently and quickly as a shadow, she jumped off the rock and hurried away on the other side of the creek. Neither rocks nor sticks hindered her bare feet. 

"Wait!" He cried out, stumbling over himself as he gave chase. He ran opposite of her, trying to keep her in his sights lest she vanish and he awaken from this dream. 

She followed a bend in the creek, darting between two trees that stood sentry on the edge. Uncaring of his clothing, he darted across the creek, the water only reaching mid-calf. When he crossed over and rounded the bend, desperate for a glimpse of her, only the tranquil sight of the forest and creek lay before him. His eyes scoured everywhere, trying to catch a glimpse of her. There were no footprints his trained eyes could see, no markings that anyone had passed by. He scratched the back of his neck as he turned around once again, hoping he had missed something. 

Yet there was nothing. She had vanished. 

With a reluctant sigh, he turned to head back to camp. He had been gone long enough the others would question him. A bright spot of color amongst the dull colors of the rocks caught his eye. Moving closer he found a small bush of the kingcup flowers. Gently he stroked one of the many flowers' petals, remembering how they looked in her hair. On a whim, he plucked three and walked back to the stone she had knelt on. 

"For you, aes sídhe." He whispered laying them down reverently. The bright yellow stood out on the gray stone, like the sun shining through on a cloudy day. 

Looking around him once more, he crossed the creek and headed back towards camp. The further he walked, the more he began to question what he saw. A pinch to the arm proved he was not dreaming. Could it have been some kind of vision? He doubted that. He was not holy enough nor had enough drink to induce one. 

"There he is!"

"Thought you had finally drown."

Finan threw himself on the ground next to his pack, ignoring the teasing of Osferth and Sihtric. He rubbed a hand over his beard and stared at the sky as the first few stars appeared in the sky. He could not get the image of her out of his head. So beautiful and pure. 

A tickling in his ear brought his attention back to the present. He swatted at his ear and looked over to discover Uhtred next to him, a long blade of grass in hand and hovering over his head. 

"What is bothering you?"

Finan sat up, his arms over his knees. "Aes sídhe."

"What?"

"Nothin'. Thought I had seen somethin' at the water."

Uhtred's brows furrowed slightly, trying to decipher his friend's meaning. "Well while you think, you have first watch. We drew straws earlier and you lost." He slapped Finan on the back. 

"Sihtric rigged it."

"Lies!" Sihtric threw a clump of dirt at a chuckling Osferth. "It was Fate that chose."

"Why are you always throwing stuff at me?" Osferth whined, wiping the dirt mark off his robes. 

"You deserve it."

Uhtred spoke. "It would seem we need to work on your reflexes."

"Yes, lord." Osferth sighed, eyes downcast. 

"Don't worry, baby monk, I know what will help. We will take turns throwing knives at you. Eventually you'll dodge them."

Osferth groaned. 

With a clap on Uhtred's shoulder, Finan got up to settle against a tree nearby that offered a better spot for watching the camp and its surroundings. In truth he did not mind being on first watch tonight. With memories of her, clinging to him like summer's heat, he knew sleep would elude him. He tried to push the thoughts of her aside but to no avail. In truth he doubted he would ever be able to forget her. 

***

The next morning, a rough kick to his back woke him. He groaned, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes as he sat up. 

"I never thought you one for flowers, Finan." Sihtric said, walking to the other side of the camp. 

"What?"

Osferth piped up, head swiveling, looking from Finan to Sihtric. "Or perhaps it is from a special lady?"

"What lady is around here besides the horses?" Sihtric snorted. 

"Maybe it is a horse?"

"What are ya fools talkin' about?" Finan eyed the smirks on the faces of those around him. His mind refused to fully abandon the land of dreams. There had been something... something on the edge of his consciousness but he could not recall it now. 

"Behind you." Uhtred nodded towards Finan's pack. 

Unsure, he looked to his pack on his other side…and froze. The kingcup flowers lay next to where his head had just been, but this time, a thin white strip of fabric bound the flowers together. Hesitantly he reached out and touched the flowers then fabric, in awe when he could feel their texture beneath his fingers.

She was not a dream or vision. 

Without warning he rose to his feet and scanned around him. He ignored the confused looks of his companions. Only on a second scan did he glimpse something. On further inspection, it was the slightest indent of footprints amongst the grasses. It was too small to be any of Uhtred's men. Plus, the blades were barely bent by whose feet stepped on them, they would have been easy to miss. 

"Finan?"

He realized he looked like a madman, first startled by flowers and searching for a sign around them. He stood up, arms crossed when he turned back. "Yes, lord?"

"Something amiss?"

He wondered if he should tell them. Their camp had been infiltrated and no one knew it. Yet as he opened his mouth, the words died on his tongue. 

"No, I just...it must have been a dream."

"If you say." The Dane-Slayer did not look like he fully believed his friend but would let it go this time. "We leave soon."

Ignoring those around him, he knelt in front of his pack. Memories of her, still so sharp even after sleep, came forth unaided. He gently touched the white strip of cloth, reminiscent of her thin shift. Had she torn the strip from it? Before the others could notice, he stuck the flowers in his pack and the cloth up his arm-guard. 

He looked one last time towards the creek. "Go dtí go mbuailfimid le chéile arís, mo aes sídhe."

(Until we meet again, my aes sídhe.)

"WE RIDE!" Uhtred called then sent his horse into a canter, his men following him loyally. 

Finan could not help one last glance over his shoulder. If he thought he caught a glimpse of a white shift and a form peeking out from between the trees, he could not prove it. He turned back to following the others. In his mind he prayed that this would not be the last time he saw her. 


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds and stench of Wintanceaster were both familiar and abhorrent. Finan did not mind the city but dear God and all His saints did it take some adjustment after being in the fresh air of the road and smaller villages. 

He leaned against a table, a cup of ale in hand and foot propped up against the bench across from him. The group relaxed outside of the alehouse. Uhtred was catching up with Father Beocca, Osferth listening intently. Clapa and Sihtric were both drinking silently like Finan, listening in to the conversation and latest news. They had spent the last three months traveling to different burhs and spending minimal time in Coccham. Now they awaited their new orders from King Alfred. 

Abruptly, Finan felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Someone was watching him. He knew that feeling. Subtly, he tried to scan those around. A few other patrons were drinking and talking at other tables. A man pulled a cart with a young boy by his side. A pair of priests, their large crosses dangled from their necks and bounced against their chests as they walked. A couple soldiers, a few women with baskets on their hips, some chicken and dogs scurrying around. Nothing unusual. Nothing to warrant this feeling. Yet he could not let it go. 

He shifted, lifting the cup to his lips once again. A loud bang drew his attention in the blacksmith's direction. His eyes lazily drifted that way just to satisfy his curious, not expecting much. 

Then he saw her. 

He almost dropped his cup in his shock. 

She stood next to a building across from the alehouse. Her forest green dress was partially hidden by a brown cape with the hood up, leaving only her face exposed. A basket was held in her arms. That face and eyes, he would recognize anywhere. They haunted both his waking and sleeping hours. She was just as mesmerizing as last he saw her.

And she was staring at him. 

"Oi." Finan smacked Sihtric's arm, making the Dane grunt and turn around. "You see her. Green dress, brown cape with a basket."

"Yes...she is pretty. Do you know her?"

Knowing she was not an illusion, someone else confirmed her appearance, he refused to let her escape him this time. He drained the rest of his ale quickly, practically throwing the cup back on the table in his haste. As he drank, she had started to walk away, her back turned to him. Like a hound having caught a scent, he followed. None too gently, he pushed those in his way, eyes refusing to abandon her form for fear of losing her in the mingling crowd. 

"Wait, aes sídhe!" He easily caught up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. His breath stuck in his throat when she turned to face him. Up close she was even more radiant. The next words tumbled out of his mouth as he stood awestruck. "Ya are real."

She giggled and he could feel his heart leap at the delightful sound. Slowly she pushed her hood back. "Of course, my lord."

"Oh, I'm no lord, my lady."

"Well, I am no lady."

"What does that make us?" He teased, still in awe. She was here. She was truly real. Over the past three months he had begun to doubt but the small strip of white cloth he kept was the only thing to prove otherwise. 

She shrugged, glancing around a moment before meeting his gaze once again. "Whoever we want to be?"

They stood smiling at each other, in a bubble of their own making as people walked past them, like a rock that the stream forced to flow around. Everything faded away until the whole world just consisted of the two of them. 

"Why did ya run? Last time."

"You startled me…" she softly said, blushing, "...and I was in my undergarment. It would not be appropriate to hold a conversation thusly."

He laughed, eyes crinkling. Oh, he very much remembered her standing there in the fading sunlight in her shift. Nothing would ever be as beautiful. But he doubted she wanted to hear that right now. "Aye, that makes a fair point. I am Finan."

She replied her name and it seared itself onto his soul. A permanent stain that he would cherish for eternity. 

"I need to take these herbs to a friend," she gestured to her basket, eyes remorseful. "I promised to bring them over before dinner. I am sorry."

"May I escort you?" He blurted, not ready to leave her side. 

"I would like that."

The pair walked side by side, shoulders brushing occasionally as they maneuvered the streets of Wintanceaster. At her insistence, Finan told her about himself, his lord Uhtred and their life in Coccham. His humorous stories of some of their exploits and shenanigans caused her to reach out and grab his arm so she could keep upright and walk amidst her laughing. He decided her laugh was his favorite sound in the world. 

She spoke about how her family just moved to Wintanceaster from an outlying village close to Mercia's borders. Her father feared for their safety due to Dane raids, so they moved to the heart of Wessex. That was how they had stumbled upon one another at the creek. She had slipped away from her family and those traveling with to cleanse herself and be away from the chaos of the caravan. So far down the creek she had not expected to come across someone.

When she confessed there had been a small cave she had hidden herself in from him, he laughed and confessed he thought her a faerie and had vanished from sight. 

"Is that what you called me?"

"Mmm? Oh? Aes sídhe."

"Does that mean a faerie?"

"In a way," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought you were too beautiful to be real…"

She blushed and tucked some wayward strands of hair behind her ear. "You are too kind."

"Tis not kindness if its the truth."

Bumping her shoulder playfully against him, she smiled. "Tell me more stories."

So he did, as he followed her to a friend's house, whom she gave the herbs in her basket in exchange for some cloth. Then they started back the way they had come. 

"...and that next mornin', we found my boots in the chicken coop with eggs laid in them. A terrible problem really, those hens thought I came to steal their eggs when I just wanted my boots back."

She giggled. "And the others?"

"Aye, Sihtric woke up that mornin' with a cookin' pot on his head and somehow Clapa's axes on the roof. Clapa had to boost Sihtric up, so he could retrieve them...only after they were both sober enough to stand up that is."

They both laughed at the story, and to Finan, it seemed like the sun shown just a little brighter with her by his side. 

Up ahead he could see Uhtred and his men were still at the alehouse. For a moment he felt guilty about running with a word then shrugged it off. It was worth it. 

She stopped just before the alehouse, him following suit. They stared at one another again, lost in the other's presence and soft smiles. 

"I must return to my family. I am sure your lord is waiting for you."

"Can I see ya again?" 

A moment of hesitation and it felt like his heart stopped beating. She looked down, biting her bottom lip. Before he could rescind the offer, she looked up smiling. "That would please me."

He let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. "Where are ya stayin'?"

"You'll have to find me. Use those warrior skills." She winked and took several steps back, still holding his gaze.

He was not having that. His feet overtook the ground forward as she moved back. "I could just follow ya now."

"That defeats the challenge then, does it not?"

He opened his mouth to respond, loving the mischievous gleam in her eyes, but was interrupted. 

"FINAN!" 

The Irishman glanced over his shoulder to see his friends watching him. Catching his eye, Uhtred jerked his head. Apparently, they were done waiting. 

"They must miss you."

"Aye, I am not easily replaceable or forgettable."

"No...no, you are not." She took one step closer until their chests were almost touching. Swiftly, she placed a quick peck on his cheek and whispered in his ear. "There's an inn that has a painting of a blue flower on it." With that, she turned and walked away. 

His feet remained frozen on those dirty streets, watching her walk down a side alley. As if feeling his lingering gaze, she turned and met his eyes. A smile and shake of her head at him then she turned back around and vanished from his sight. 

Only then did he feel freed to move. A stupid grin on his face, and heart soaring above, he turned and moved back towards his friends. 

"Who was that? She was very pretty." Uhtred raised an eyebrow, leaning against one of the tables. 

"Do ya know of an inn with a blue flower on it?" He ignored Uhtred's questioning gaze. 

Father Beocca answered with a confused look. "I do. It is behind the church. It is mostly used by wealthy traders or traveling priests."

Finan grunted, a plan forming in his mind. 

"Who was she?" 

He looked at his friend, usable to hold back the beaming smile. He clapped Uhtred's shoulder, looking back towards where she had disappeared just moments ago. "That, my lord, is my future wife."


End file.
